


Ma  vhenan'ara

by Minia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Trespasser, Emotions, F/M, Fanservice, Feels, Memories, One-Shot, Romance, moment of doubt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minia/pseuds/Minia
Summary: Chwila słabości i zwątpienia Inkwizytorki Lavellan po wydarzeniach z Intruza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Język elfów używany w tekście jest wzorowany na [Project Elvhen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FenxShiral/pseuds/FenxShiral) autorstwa FenxShiral i może zawierać błędy. Proszę o wyrozumiałość i życzę miłego czytania! (>‿◠)✌

     Drzwi od sypialni otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, gdy mężczyzna wszedł do środka. Spodziewał się, że elfka już śpi, ku jego zaskoczeniu w stojącym świeczniku wciąż płonęły świece, a od kominka biło ciepło. Za oknem było już ciemno, o tej porze roku Słońce zachodziło za horyzont dość wcześnie, za to noce bywały długie. Od razu spostrzegł, że kobieta siedzi na brzegu łóżka, plecami do reszty pomieszczenia. Na plecach zarzuconą miała marynarkę białego uniformu Inkwizytora. Lewy rękaw był zwinięty i upięty w połowie ramienia. Nawet się nie odwróciła słysząc kroki. Domyślił się, że wie, że to on.  
  
     - _Nie śpisz jeszcze?_ \- Abelas zapytał łagodnie zatrzymując się kilka kroków od pleców kobiety.  
  
     - _Nie. Nie jestem zmęczona._ \- Odpowiedziała cichym, beznamiętnym głosem.  
  
     - _Mhm._ \- Mruknął w odpowiedzi.  
  
     Spodziewał się tego. Kłamała, pomimo że jej głos zdradzał wyczerpanie. Nie zachowywała się normalnie, czuł to i spostrzegał to. Trwało to już kilka dni. Dokładnie od ostatniego dnia obrad w Zimowym Pałacu.  
  
     Skierował się w stronę jej biurka, przebiegł po nim wzrokiem widząc porozrzucane dokumenty i listy. Zauważył na wierzchu list od Adrana, który niedawno wyruszył razem z Dorianem do Tevinteru, a na podłodze kilka prawie czystych kartek, zapisanych tylko kilkoma słowami. Wyrazy były lekko koślawe, rozmazane i zazwyczaj kończyły się bazgrołem przed wylądowaniem na ziemi. Próbowała odpisać.  
  
     Odsunął się od drewnianego blatu i skierował w stronę miejsca w którym siedziała, skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej skrytej pod ciemnoszarą szatą. Nie oderwała wzroku od rozłożonej na kolanach książki, której stronę przewróciła jakby od niechcenia. Spostrzegł, że kilka innych woluminów leży na ziemi, a jeden zdobiony dalijskimi wzorami na okładce płonie w kominku.  
  
     - _Jak się czujesz?_ \- Zatrzymał się przed nią i spojrzał w dół na jej twarz. - _Tym razem oczekuję szczerej odpowiedzi._  
  
     - _Źle._ \- Odpowiedziała cicho. Chciała przekręcić stronę, jednak książka ułożona na kolanach złożyła się i upadła na ziemię lądując pomiędzy jej stopami. Zaklęła pod nosem i westchnęła ciężko.  
  
     - _Visena..._ -  przykucnął wspierając się na łydkach i sięgnął po książkę. " _Tevinter - kultura i obyczaje_ ”. Obserwował jej twarz i umykający wzrok. - _Co się z tobą dzieje? Praktycznie nie rozmawiamy ze sobą._  
  
_\- Nic mi nie jest._  
  
_\- To mnie nie unikaj._   - Złapał delikatnie jej podbródek w palce i zmusił do spojrzenia w oczy. - _Nie uciekaj wzrokiem..._  
  
     - _Nie wiem co chcesz usłyszeć. Nie wiem co mam ci powiedzieć._  
  
     W końcu ujrzał błękit jej tęczówek. Widział w nich niepokój i obawę. Spostrzegł jak podkrążone były jej powieki. Wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną. Serce zabolało go na jej widok.  
  
     - _Nie wiem co myśleć..._  
  
     - _Sypiasz w ogóle?_  
  
     - _Nie chce spać. Męczą mnie koszmary. I ból w ramieniu._ \- Powiedziała niepewnie.  
  
     - _Czego się boisz?_ \- Spostrzegł drżenie jej głosu. Spojrzał na nią lekko marszcząc brwi. - _Coś się zmieniło. Wcześniej nie musiałem ciągnąć cię za język. Gdyby nie twoje raporty, nie dowiedział bym się niczego._  
  
     Puścił jej podbródek, przejeżdżając palcem po linii jej żuchwy. Zamknęła oczy.  
  
     - _Emm'asha ... nie ufasz mi?_  
  
     - _To nie tak..._ \- Westchnęła i przymknęła oczy.  
  
     - _Ale tak to wygląda. Mnie możesz okłamywać, ale nie okłamuj siebie. Jestem, tu by ci pomóc._  
  
     - _Nie wiem komu mogę ufać..._ \- Zaczęła powoli, więc postanowił jej nie przerywać. - _Jak się okazało, nawet w najbliższym otoczeniu nie mogę być pewna kto słucha. Briala, elfi strażnik w Zimowym Pałacu,  a może.... Fenedhis  , ile artefaktów uruchomiliśmy na terenie całego Thedas, a jeśli to też mu pomogło?..._ \- Ukryła twarz w dłoni.  
  
     - _Obawiasz się, że mu pomagam?_ \- Jego wzrok spochmurniał.  
  
     - _Pojawiłeś się niedługo po tym, gdy Solas zniknął._ \- Spojrzała mu w oczy stanowczo.  
  
     - _Jak i Koryfeusz._ \- Odpowiedział chłodniej niż zamierzał. - _Przyszłaś do Świątyni Mythal, by powstrzymać go. Wchłonęłaś moc i wiedzę Vir'Abelasan, by go pokonać i dokonałaś tego. Nie chciałem by to przepadło, byś zbłądziła, by nasze dziedzictwo zostało splugawione._ \- Złagodniał w kolejnych słowach. - _To była moja decyzja. Przyszedłem bronić Studni. A teraz... teraz chcę chronić ciebie._  
  
     Spuściła wzrok nie mogąc znieść jego spojrzenia i głosu. Ścisnęło ją w gardle i żołądku gdy zapadło między nimi milczenie.  
  
     - _Jestem jednym z Elvhen_. - Podjął łagodniej po chwili. - _Ale to nie świadczy o tym, że zgadzam się z tym czego chce Fen'Harel. Obce mi są jego poglądy.  Nasz czas minął i nawet przywrócenie starego porządku nie naprawi tego. Minęły milenia. Jest nas coraz mniej. Płacimy za swoje błędy. Za błędy Evanuris._  
  
     Ujął jej dłoń w swoje. Zacisnęła palce w miłym geście w odpowiedzi na jego dotyk.  
  
     _\- Co się stało po drugiej stronie Eluvianu?_  
  
     Spojrzała mu niepewnie w oczy i naprawdę zobaczyła w nich troskę i zmartwienie. Wydawał się taki szczery. To sprawiło, że poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, wsłuchując się w prastare głosy szumiące w jej głowie.    
  
     Poczuł drobne wyładowanie energii na skórze, świadczące o magii obecnej w powietrzu. Jej vallaslin zamigotał lekkim błyskiem, jak gdyby przebiegło wzdłuż nich wyładowanie elektryczne i zbliżyła się do jego twarzy.  
  
     - _Zobacz sam..._ \- Wyszeptała i zetknęła delikatnie ich czoła.  
  
     Efekt był natychmiastowy. W jego myślach rozbłysły obrazy i słowa, jak gdyby przypominał sobie bardzo dawne wspomnienie. Widział rozmazany obraz jej oczami, słyszał jej słowa jak gdyby były jego własnymi, lewa ręka promieniowała niesamowitym magicznym bólem. Przez chwilę widział samego siebie, pochłoniętego wirem walki, rzucającego ostatnie przejęte spojrzenie w jej stronę nim przeszła taflę Eluvianu. Bieg po kamiennych schodach. Posągi spetryfikowanych qunari. Wielki Eluvian, a przy nim elfi apostata odziany w złotą zbroję. _Twój czas ucieka_. Głęboki szok i strach. Bicie serca. Rozczarowanie. Informacje o ich rozmowie docierały wprost do jego umysłu, rozumiał ich sens ale słuch odbierał tylko pojedyncze słowa. _Kotwica. Czas ucieka. Ir abelas, Vhenan._ Gniew. _Tel'abelas! Nie nazywaj mnie tak więcej! Mythal. Elvhen. Eluvian. Evanuris._ Ból. Kotwica. _Podaj mi swoją dłoń._ Strach. Ból. _Zaraz skonam._ Spojrzenie w stronę Eluvianu z którego przyszła. Serce zabolało jeszcze bardziej. Mężczyzna szarpnął ją. _Przepraszam._ Widział, jak patrzy na dłoń, która rozpada się na kawałki, promieniując innym bólem, fizycznym. Zacisnęła przedramię, krew przeciekała jej przez palce. _Nigdy cie nie zapomnę._  
  
     Wspomnienie skończyło się tak nagle jak zaczęło. Poczuł uczucie na twarzy jak gdyby nagle wynurzył się z pod chłodnej wody na ciepłe powietrze. Dopiero spostrzegł, że łapczywie chwyta tlen w płuca, jak gdyby nie mógł przez chwilę oddychać.  
  
     Trwała w bezruchu z zamkniętymi oczami. Zmęczenie dawało się jej coraz bardziej we znaki. Obserwował ją starając się szybko uspokoić swój oddech. Minęła dłuższa chwila nim to nastąpiło. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć co się działo owego dnia w ten sposób.  
  
     - _Kochasz go?_ \- Przerwał ciszę przecinaną trzaskaniem w kominku.  
  
     - _Nie._ \- Odpowiedziała natychmiast. Dopiero po chwili odważyła się spojrzeć w słoneczne oczy.  
  
     _\- Ale zastanawiasz się teraz, czy dalej chciałby to zrobić, gdyby tak było?_  
  
     Odwróciła wzrok w odpowiedzi. Ostrożnie ułożył dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
  
     - _Nic by to nie zmieniło. Nie zawahałby się._ \- Pogładził delikatnie wierzch jej dłoni ułożonej na kolanie. - _Nie zastanawiaj się nad tym. Sprostamy._  
  
     Przytaknęła niepewnie głową. Poderwała dłoń i przycisnęła do kikuta straconego ramienia. Na jej twarzy zakwitł grymas bólu. Stłumiła syknięcie.  
  
     _\- Pozwól mi spojrzeć._  
  
     Magin przyłożył dłoń do jej zranionego ramienia wsuwając ręce pod rozpięty uniform i począł wymawiać zawiłą i długą inkantację zaklęcia. Nie rozumiała większości słów, ale od razu poczuła jak ból łagodnieje i ustępuje całkowicie. Jego dłoń rozbłysła błękitnym światłem, a twarz pogrążyła się w skupieniu. Poczuła coś dziwnego, jakby ciepło rozlewające się od ramienia w ... _dół_.  
  
     Abelas odciągał powoli dłonie od jej rany, a ich śladem zaczęła się formować błękitna, świecąca energia przypominająca wyglądem emanujące światłem szkło. Od razu przypomniała sobie innych Obrońców, których spotkali przy jednym z Eluvianów. Esencja ukształtowała się w dalszą część ramienia, łokieć, przedramię i zakończyła na zgrabnych palcach. Blask jego dłoni zgasł, a palce zacisnęły się lekko na jej nowej ręce. Kończyna zbladła i teraz przypominała lodowy kryształ.  
  
     Westchnęła i otworzyła szeroko oczy widząc, że może poruszyć palcami, ściskając dłoń kochanka.  
  
     - _To prastara magia._ \- Odpowiedział na jej nieme pytanie wypisane na twarzy. - _To tymczasowe rozwiązanie. Nie wiem jak długo wytrzyma. Zapewne nie dłużej jak kilka dni nim rozwieje się w nicość. Ale chwilę posłuży, nim wymyślimy coś innego. Ewentualnie będzie można je powtórzyć w razie potrzeby._  
  
     _\- Abelasie, ja..._ \- Zabrakło jej słów, widząc jak mężczyzna chwyta za jej dłoń, i w delikatnym geście przysuwa jej krystaliczne palce do twarzy. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na wierzchu jej dłoni,  zwiewny niczym pajęczyna na wietrze. Poczuła ciepło jego ust. Nasady jej brwi lekko zadrżały i skierowały się ku górze, a oczy zabłyszczały.  
  
     - _Nie ma już Inkwizycji._ \- Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. - _Ale ja zawsze będę po twojej stronie. Ar lath ma, ma sa'lath. Ma Tarlan. Ma vhenan'ara.  Zaufaj mi, tak jak ja zaufałem tobie w Dziczy Arbor._  
  
     Kiwnęła głową i zamknęła oczy powstrzymując emocje z całych sił. Jej ręce objęły elfa wokół szyi i przylgnęła twarzą do jego ramienia. Objął ją rękami czując jak drży. Kamień ciążący mu na sercu lekko zelżał.  
  
     _\- Wiesz..._ \- Wymamrotała cicho. - _Po drugiej stronie, myślałam, że umieram... Że to koniec... Myślałam, że już więcej... Że już cię więcej..._ \- Zamilkła, a ramiona jej silnie zadrżały, wstrząśnięta szlochem skryła twarz w jego szacie.  
  
     _\- Ciii... wiem. Już wszystko wiem. -_ Jego silne ramiona przycisnęły jej ciało do siebie mocno i czule.  
  
     Nie mogąc kryć więcej tego co czuje wybuchła niekontrolowanym płaczem przywierając do niego z całych sił.  
  
     - _Płacz..._ \- Wyszeptał czule gładząc dłonią jej ramiona i plecy, czując jak kobieta wpija palce w materiał na jego barkach wstrząsana łkaniem. - _...oddaj mi swój smutek._  
  
***  
  
     Ostatnia ze świec rozpalonych w pomieszczeniu zgasła. Leżał na jej łożu. Nie wiedział kiedy usnęła. Teraz obserwował ją ułożoną wygodnie pod jego ramieniem z twarzą wtuloną w jego pierś i materiał tuniki. Krystaliczna dłoń była zgięta i zaciśnięta na tkaninie jej dekoltu. Oddychała głęboko i spokojnie, a jej blade policzki obeschły z łez.  
  
     Szczupłe palce jego dłoni odnajdowały spokój gładząc jej kasztanowe włosy. Dawno nie widział jej śpiącej. W Zimowym Pałacu było dużo obowiązków i odpoczywali kiedy mieli czas, co często nie pokrywało się ze sobą, a przez ostatnie dni wracała do sypialni późną nocą i opuszczała ją o świcie. Unikała go do tego dnia. Teraz jej bliskość i spokój koiły go. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej czole i zamknął oczy.

***

  
     Śniła wciąż ten sam sen.  
  
     Szła szybkim krokiem wzdłuż leśnej ścieżki. Drzewa wydawały się złowrogie, a między nimi poruszały się ciemne kształty. Każdy szelest budził niepokój. Czuła się obserwowana. Błyszczące czerwienią oczy obserwowały ją z ciemności. Przyspieszała kroku. Po chwili jej kroki zmieniły się w bieg. Ciemny płaszcz powiewał za nią gdy mijała kolejne zakręty, aż wreszcie w całkowitej ciemności spostrzegła granatowy prześwit nieba. Pobiegła ile sił w nogach, a stłumiony dźwięk łap uderzających o podłoże podążał za nią. Luźny materiał pustego rękawa zatrzepotał w pędzie powietrza.  
  
     Wybiegła z pomiędzy drzew na polanę i dopiero gdy znalazła się niemal w jej połowie odwróciła się by sprawdzić czy pościg dalej trwa. Zatrzymała się dysząc i rozglądając niepewnie. Spostrzegła płonące czerwienią punkty w ciemności. Na skraju lasu stał czarny wilk i obserwował ją czerwonymi ślepiami. Przez moment zdawało jej się, że jest ich więcej niż jedna para. Paraliżował ją strach. Wiedziała, że nie ucieknie przed nim. Bestia ruszyła w jej kierunku, a elfka nie była w stanie się poruszyć.  
  
     Nastąpiło coś niespodziewanego, tym razem sen potoczył się inaczej niż zwykle. Poczuła trącenie zimnego nosa w lewą dłoń. Drgnęła spostrzegając, że rękaw płaszcza wypełniony jest krystaliczną emanującą światłem kończyną, a żółte ślepia drugiej, jasnej bestii patrzą na nią z dołu spokojnie i łagodnie. Machnęła dłonią w stronę nadbiegającej kreatury, a ta cofnęła się jakby natrafiła na barierę nie do przebycia. Kłapnęła w stronę elfki paszczą wypełnioną kłami ociekającymi śliną, jednak nie zbliżyła się już o krok.  
  
     Jasna bestia przysiadła przy nodze byłej Inkwizytorki i otarła pyskiem o udo kobiety. Jej dłoń spoczęła na wilczym łbie, który bacznie obserwował złowieszczą bestię krążącą wzdłuż bariery. Biały wilk obnażył kły i warknął w kierunku bestii niskim ostrzegawczym pomrukiem, a ta odpowiedziała stłumionym warknięciem i cofnęła się w stronę lasu.  
  
     Visena usiadła na modrej trawie, uspokajając organizm po gonitwie. Biały wilk ułożył się obok i podkulając łapy złożył pysk na jej podołku. Jego uszy pozostawały w górze nasłuchując niebezpieczeństwa. Pogłaskała zwierze wdzięcznie, czując ogarniający ją spokój dzięki obecności swego obrońcy.  
  
     W końcu mogła zaznać ukojenia.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] elf.: Emm'asha - moja kobieta  
> [2] elf.: Fenedhis - powszechna klątwa  
> [3] elf.: Vir'Abelasan - Studnia Smutków  
> [4] elf.: Elvhen - nazwa rasy elfów w ich własnym języku  
> [5] elf.: Fen'Harel - prawdziwe imię zbuntowanego elfickiego boga, Solas, dosł. "Straszliwy Wilk"  
> [6] elf.: Evanuris - określenie elfiego panteonu  
> [7] elf.: Eluvian - lustro, dosł. "widzące szkło"  
> [8] elf.: vallaslin - tradycyjny tatuaż umiejscowiony na twarzy ku czci bogów elfickich, dosł. "pismo krwi"  
> [9] elf.: Ir abelas, Vhenan. - "Przykro mi, Serce."  
> [10] elf.: Tel'abelas! - "Wcale nie jest ci przykro!"  
> [11] elf.: Ar lath ma, ma sa'lath. Ma Tarlan. Ma vhenan'ara. - "Kocham cię, moja jedyna miłości. Moja księżniczko. Pragnienie mego serca.", tarlan - oznacza osobę ze szlachty/arystokracji/magnaterii


End file.
